GOURMET
by Lissanien
Summary: Wonwoo suka cokelat karena manis, tapi jika dinikmati bersama maka akan lebih manis bukan? [SVT fanfict! Meanie.]
1. Chapter 1

**GOURMET**

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

pairing: Meanie

Type: Romance, Finclet

"Hyung! Buka mulutmu ahhm..." Sosok laki-laki berkulit tan mengangkat sendok tinggi-tinggi, mencoba menyuapi laki-laki putih di hadapan.

"Tidak usah bodoh! Aku bisa sendiri." Bentak laki-laki putih itu.

"Unng... Kalau aku biarkan kau makan sendiri nanti makananmu tidak habis, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukmu." Protesnya.

"Mingyu!" laki-laki putih itu menepis sendok yang sedari tadi bertengger didepan wajahnya, hampir menjatuhkan apa yang ditampung sendok.

Mingyu tahu betul kebiasaan kekasihnya―Jeon Wonwoo ketika makan. Ia hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan makanan yang seharusnya menyusupi tenggorokannya itu, membuat Wonwoo terlihat kurus terlebih ringkih. Nutrisi yang seharusnya menjadi energi ditubuh Wonwoo terbuang sia-sia karena Wonwoo selalu membuang makanannya, membuat laki-laki putih itu mudah sakit akibat daya tahan tubuh yang rendah―kurang asupan makanan. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua sedang kencan seperti ini, Mingyu yang selalu setia membuatkannya makan malam tercengang akibat perbuatan hyungnya itu, ketika ia memergoki Wonwoo yang akan membuang makanan yang ada di piringnya ketika ia lengah. Peristiwa yang terjadi kala kencan ketiga mereka di rumah Wonwoo―enam bulan lalu ketika mereka baru dua minggu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Wonwoo hyung!" ucap Mingyu manja.

Wonwoo hanya menatap malas, culas nampak di bibir. Bahkan ia tidak membuka mulutnya satu incipun menuruti permintaan Mingyu. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada acara talkshow di televisi. Alasannya tidak mau makan bukanlah karena hal sepele; bukan karena ia menjaga berat badannya agar terlihat kurus, ataupun karena ia membenci sayur―Ia benci semua makanan. Wonwoo menderita _Hypogeusia,_ sebuah penyakit dimana penderitanya hanya mampu mengecap beberapa rasa saja. Wonwoo hanya mampu mengecap rasa manis, salah satunya adalah cokelat. Wonwoo suka cokelat.

"Aku hanya mau makan cokelat."

Pandangannya masih mengarah pada televisi, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya didongakkan dan kaki disilangkan. Arogan.

"Kau harus makan ini hyung. Lihat! Siapa yang mampu menolak _Chicken Cream Soup_ buatanku? Bahkan orangtuaku menyukainya. Ini adalah makanan dari _Western_ yang sangat lezat dan menyegarkan, kau tidak perlu mengunyahnya dan dibiarkan melewati mulutmu saja!"

"Ya! Aku mau cokelat."

"Tidak hyung! Kau lihat disini? Aku mengiris dagingnya super tebal dan aku memasukkan kaldu yang banyak. Pasti aromanya sangat lezat bukan? Tidak lupa aku masukkan cincangan brokoli dan irisan wortel yang super kecil. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyukai sayur atau tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin agar kau sehat Wonwoo-hyung."

Mudah bagi Mingyu bicara, ia tidak merasakan apa yang Wonwoo rasakan. Penderitaannya selama bertahun-tahun: menahan lapar seharian akibat penyakitnya yang mengakibatkan lidahnya tidak mampu mengecap rasa. Wonwoo selalu merasa mual tiap kali makanan menyentuh lidahnya, tidak ada rasa―seperti orang sakit. Aroma makanan dihadapannya memang sangatlah menggugah selera, tetapi Wonwoo sering merasakan keadaan itu. Perasaan dimana nafsu makannya memuncak ketika mencium aroma lezat makanan, lalu termual-mual ketika makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya―tidak ada rasa.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas, pandangannya ia alihkan lagi pada televisi.

Mingyu mendecak malas, Wonwoo yang ia kenal memanglah seorang sinis yang selalu membangkang perintahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap keras kepala Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu cokelat itu enak, tetapi mengkonsumsi cokelat setiap hari bukankah tidak baik? Terlalu sering memakan camilan manis itu dapat merusak gigi, ia khawatir gigi Wonwoo rusak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak peduli kau kelaparan hyung. Aku mau bersantai."

Mingyu meluruskan kakinya, kursi yang ia diduduki memang pendek―malah kelewat pendek bagi Mingyu. Peralatan di meja makan Wonwoo terbilang _mini,_ membuat Mingyu yang memiliki tubuh jangkung pegal karena terlalu lama mendudukan bokongnya disana. Ditatapnya lamat Wonwoo yang terduduk dikursi yang serupa dengan Mingyu dihadapannya, rahangnya tegas―tanda bahwa dirinya ngambek karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Mingyu merasa kasihan, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti ini. Tubuhnya ringkih dan dirinya mudah tersakiti. Mingyu jadi tidak tega.

"Terserah!"

Mingyu merogoh saku, meraih batangan disana. Cokelat. Mingyu memang selalu menyiapkan cokelat tiap kali berkunjung ke rumah Wonwoo, ia tahu betul kekasihnya sangat menyukai cokelat. Rencananya Mingyu akan memberikan cokelat itu apabila Wonwoo sudah memakan makan malam yang dibuatnya sebagai gratitude. Mingyu membuka kemasan cokelat tersebut lalu memoteknya, menciptakan suara riuh agar sang kekasih mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Nihil. Obsidian laki-laki putih di sebrangnya masih terpana oleh tayangan di layar putih. Mingyu tak habis akal, ia telan setengah dari potongan cokelat barusan.

"Manis." Katanya lembut.

Wonwo reflek menatap Mingyu. Matanya membulat, mulutnya tercengang. Tak kuasa melihat makanan manis yang sedang dimakan lahap oleh seorang Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu.."

"Apa?"

"Berikan padaku cokelatnya!"

"Ambil sendiri hyung, namun sayangnya aku akan menghabiskan semuanya."

Mingyu balas dendam, tidak rela masakannya diabaikan oleh Wonwoo. Laki-laki tan itu melahap setengah dari sisa batangan cokelat tadi, memakannya bulat-bulat. Dapat dilihatnya Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya, ternganga lebar. Mingyu puas. Ia memang ingin membuat Wonwoo kesal, ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar Wonwoo mau memakan makanan bergizi buatannya.

"Mingyu.."

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya, menyebrangi meja yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Mingyu. Tak peduli mangkuk dan isinya bertumpahan sempurna akibat perbuatannya. Ditatapnya lamat seorang Mingyu, laki-laki tan itu tampak berpura-pura tidak memedulikan sosok putih yang kini duduk di atas meja disampingnya―mengabaikan. Pandangannya hanya diarahkan pada layar putih dihadapan. Wonwoo mendengus kesal, ia belum makan seharian ini, dari pagi ia hanya minum susu cokelat. Saat Mingyu mengabarinya akan datang Wonwoo memang senang karena ia tahu Mingyu akan membawakannya cokelat, namun sayangnya Mingyu belum menyerah juga menyodorkannya makanan yang ia buat. Sekali lagi membuat Wonwoo kesal.

Perutnya minta diisi, namun cokelat yang sudah ditunggunya telah habis dilahap Mingyu. Mingyu mengecap-ngecapkan bibirnya, kelihatannya cokelatnya belum habis. Bahkan dengan sengaja Mingyu menjilat bibirnya, membiarkan cokelat yang melapisi lidahnya berceceran disekitar bibir. Wonwoo panas. Marah, lapar, kesal semua bercampur menjadi. Wonwoo berdiri, dihampirinya seorang Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu hampir tersedak. Pasalnya laki-laki putih yang sedang ngambek pada dirinya tadi tiba-tiba saja duduk di pangkuannya lalu memulai ciuman panas. Dengan kasarnya Wonwoo melumat bibir Mingyu, membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya paksa. Wonwoo meraih sisa-sisa cokelat dimulut Mingyu dengan daging tak bertulang miliknya, mengabseni satu-persatu gigi Mingyu di dalam sana. Tak lupa tarian yang ia buat berkunjung pada rongga terdalam milik pria yang sedang didudukinya. Gusi Mingyu ia sapu, pun lidah ia ajak bergulat juga. Namun Mingyu masih terdiam, tidak nampak balasan berarti yang ia buat. Wonwoo dengan agresifnya menilik seluruh isi mulut Mingyu, meniti apa saja yang berada di dalam sana.

Manis. Cokelatnya manis, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher sosok pria tan itu. Mencengkramnya erat, bahkan rambut Mingyu ia remas. Sementara sosok dibawahnya hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Wonwoo―Mingyu hanya mendecak malas. Wonwoo tidak ingin kelewatan satu incipun ruang di dalam sana, cokelat yang biasa ia rasakan manis bertambah manis dalam mulut Mingyu. Tapi berapa kalipun ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya itu rasa manisnya perlahan berkurang, cokelatnya habis. Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya, berganti kini ia memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti lalu ditatapnya bibir merah yang ia lumat tadi.

Wonwoo kesal, Mingyu malah mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi dibelakangnya. Wonwoo cium sekali lagi bibir itu, melumatnya kasar. Pegangannya ia sampirkan pada rambut Mingyu, mencengkramnya keras. Tangan yang satunya lagi meremas bahu Mingyu, pakaiannya kini kusut tak terarah. Wonwoo kembali memasukkan lidahnya dalam ruang basah―panas itu, menyapa apapun yang berada di dalam sana. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, Wonwoo tidak tahan. Ia butuh oksigen, tapi kenapa sosok yang ingin ia dominankan ciumannya kini tak bergerak seincipun. Tak menerima ajakannya bergumul. Apa ia kurang menggairahkan? Percuma jika ciumannya kini didominankan oleh Wonwoo tapi apa gunanya bila yang didominankan tidak bergerak atau bahkan terangsang sama sekali.

Padahal erangan dan rintihan sudah ia ciptakan untuk mengundang libido seorang Kim Mingyu, namun pria tan itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan maniknya pada televisi tadi. Wonwoo menyerah, ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Pegangannya ia kendurkan.

"Apa kau kehabisan nafas hyung? Percuma saja, cokelatnya sudah habis."

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia kesal.

"Atau kau tidak berhasil menggodaku?" senyumnya merekah.

Oh sungguh, kini kekesalannya sudah mencapai klimaks. Bahkan Mingyu yang sedari awal sudah tahu tujuannya mencumbu pria itu malah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Wonwoo ingin bangkit dari duduknya, ingin mengunci diri di kamar. Menghindari makhluk tan yang berhasil menyudutkan emosinya.

"Jangan harap! Aku hanya ingin cokelat mu."

"Hey mau kemana?"

Mingyu segera menarik lengan sosok yang sedari tadi bertengger pada pahanya tersebut, mencegah langkahnya pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Wonwoo menarik lengannya, namun nihil. Wonwoo sangatlah lemah jika dibandingkan pria dihadapannya kini. Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo, kembali mejatuhkah sosok ringkih itu pada pahanya. Kini gantian, Mingyu yang mencumbu sosok diatasnya. Wonwoo hampir terloncat kaget. Ciuman Wonwoo tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandinkan Mingyu, ciuman Mingyu lebih panas, lebih dahsyat, lebih menggairahkan. Mingyu melepas tautannya.

"Ini yang kau mau kan hyung?" tanyanya datar.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Bahkan matanya membulat menatap paras yang sedari tadi mencemoohnya kini sudah berganti menjadi seringai. Olahraga jantung ini membuat dirinya terasa panas. Bahkan baru beberapa detik ini Mingyu mencumbunya namun Wonwoo sudah merasa terangsang.

"A-Aku harus pergi."

Wonwoo mencoba berdiri lagi. Gagal. Mingyu menariknya keras-keras, bahkan menubrukkannya ke atas meja. Sang dominan sesungguhnya sudah terbangun.

"Aku yang mengajak, kau yang menerima. Tidak ada sejarahnya Jeon Wonwoo mampu membuatku terangsang, terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun."

Mingyu mencumbunya habis-habisan, ia bisa menguasai ciuman itu sampai lima menit atau lebih. Membuat sosok kecil dibawah tertatih, tak sanggup menerima serangan gejolak nikmat itu. Tapi Mingyu bukanlah seorang pengalah. Tak peduli liur siapa kini yang sudah membanjiri sosok tak berdaya di atas meja, Minyu tetap melanjutkan lumatannya. Berkali-kali Wonwoo melawan tapi tidak bisa, sosok itu masih mengapitnya.

Dari bibir ia mengalihkan ciumannya pada rahang tegas Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo kegelian tapi nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Lalu leher, Mingyu menjilat leher putih itu. Mencium tak lupa mengulum. Sesekali ia menggigit. Menciptakan rintihan dari bibir sosok di bawahnya. Lalu tulang selangkanya, Mingyu sudah lama ingin mencicipinya. Bahkan ia pernah hampir bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk bisa menandai sosok putih itu dibagian terseksi dirinya tersebut. Tak hanya leher, Mingyu memasukkan tangannya pada baju Wonwoo, meraba tubuh ramping nan kurus tersebut. Ingin sekali ia buka kain yang membalut tubuh laki-laki di bawahnya kini. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia letakkan pada kelamin laki-laki di bawahnya. Bahkan sesekali Mingyu meremasnya.

Takut.

Wonwoo takut. Ia takut lebih dari ciuman. Segera ia kepalkan kedua tangannya, menyanggah dada Mingyu dari dirinya, ingin ia sudahi kegiatan seksual ini. Tapi Mingyu kelewat berat, Wonwoo hampir tidak mampu bernafas. Energinya habis, Wonwoo lemas sekali. Seharian ini ia belum makan.

"T-Tidak! Aku mohon! Aku akan memakan soup nya!" teriak Wonwoo, ia mencoba melawan.

"Terlambat hyung. Ayo lanjutkan di kamar."

 **Tbc/End?**

* * *

Niatnya kalo ada yg minta lanjut ini dibikin ova jja,,(emangnya anime?)

Baca juga Meanie Thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**GOURMET**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

pairing: Meanie

Type: Romance, Finclet

* * *

"How many times you come last night babe?" Mingyu melempar senyum, menatap gurau insan tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo melempar bantal di sebelahnya.

Tapi Mingyu kelewat gesit menghindari bantal melayang yang sudah pasti tidak sampai ke arahnya karena sang pelempar terlalu lemah.

Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo ejakulasi empat kali malam tadi, _blowjob_ yang dilakukan Mingyu memanglah selalu ampuh untuk Wonwoo. Membuat laki-laki putih itu menggelinjang kenikmatan semalaman. Mingyu hampir memasukinya. Hampir. Tapi ia ingat Wonwoo sangat lemah, sehingga ia urungkan niat nakalnya itu.

Belum, dia belum siap. Walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo mau, tapi ia terlalu takut. Sehingga menggantung keinginan Mingyu untuk merasakan tubuhnya, Mingyu masihlah seorang penyayang yang memikirkan perasaan Wonwoo. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Wonwoo untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Dan strateginya berhasil, membuat Wonwoo ejakulasi sebanyak empat kali tadi malam cukup menguras energinya bukan? Ia tidak akan menolak makanan apa saja yang akan disodorkan pria tan itu.

"Aku mau makan." —Baru saja dibicarakan.

"Mau makan apa sayang?" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo, menduduki ranjang yang tadi dilompatinya.

"Apa saja. Semua nya terasa sama." Wonwoo mendecak malas.

"Kalau aku yang membuatkan pasti akan terasa enak." Mingyu segera berdiri, beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Namun bajunya tertarik, ia lihat sosok putih di bawah. Wajahnya pucat dan kurus, tubuhnya hanya mengenakan sweater dan kebawahnya —ia telanjang sepenuhnya, hanya ditutupi selimut. "Kamu sangat mempesona Wonwoo," adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu, tidak peduli sosok putih dibawahnya terlihat kurus, terlebih sakit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku jelek! Aku pucat! Aku terlalu kurus! Aku seperti orang sakit!" Wonwoo memaki dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu berjongkok, menghadapkan mata mereka tuk saling temu, "Siapa aku?" Tanyanya.

"Kim Mingyu?" Dengan suara lantang ia berucap, mengundang tawa jengah sang penanya.

"Aku yang lain?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

"Siapa?" Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, masih menarik kaos Mingyu.

"Hmm?" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, bersabar dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Ke-kasihku?" Wonwoo merendahkan suaranya, malu juga tersipu sehingga simpulnya ia sembunyikan.

Mingyu tersenyum hangat, jari telunjuknya yang tertekuk menahan dagu Wonwoo tuk tidak ditundukkan pemiliknya, "Tepat." Mingyu berkata lantang, "Tidak peduli kau kurus-kerontang, pucat seperti mayat, tidak bisa makan karena sakit, atau sejelek apapun dirimu dimatamu, kau akan selalu tampak mempesona untukku." Kata Mingyu lugas, "Jeon Wonwoo di mataku adalah seorang yang sempurna." Mingyu berkata lembut, menciptakan senyum sumringah sang submissive.

Migyu kembali berdiri, ia tahu Wonwoo menarik kausnya tadi hanya tuk menggodanya. Selama ini Wonwoo memasang defense agar Mingyu tidak melakukan hal vulgar padanya, tapi ia tahu Wonwoo juga mengerti perasaannya. Perasaan seorang pria yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, kebutuhan mutlak seorang pria. Sehinga Wonwoo berujung selalu menggodanya nakal, —tanda penyesalan ia belum siap tuk dimasuki. Belum melangkahkan kakinya Mingyu tertahan lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, "Kau belum dengar aku ingin berkata apa." Katanya.

Mingyu mengerutkan alis, ia pandang sosok dibawahnya. Seakan kata "Apa?" Adalah kata-kata yang dinantikan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, bahkan terlalu lama. Aku memang payah dalam menjalin hubungan, gengsi dan egoku terlalu tinggi sehingga menahan hasratmu sebagai seorang pria." Wonwoo menghentikan kata-katanya beberapa saat, "Aku sudah siap." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu sudah tahu pernyataan ini menjurus kemana, ia memandang lamat sosok putih yang sedang menggodanya itu. "Masih belum terlalu lama sayang, aku namja sejati selalu bisa menahan hasratku." Mingyu tersenyum adem, melirik Wonwoo.

Ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, "Mingyu!" Wonwoo meneriakinya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku sudah siap!" Kini ia membentak, membuang seluruh ego yang dia miliki.

Luluh.

Wonwoo luluh. Padahal ucapan Mingyu yang dikenalnya selalu bermulut buaya tidak pernah mempan pada hatinya. Namun ucapannya tadi terdengar sangat berbeda dibandingkan rayuan-rayuan lalu yang sering Mingyu luncurkan padanya.

Tedengar lebih suci, lebih tulus.

Mingyu tidak bergeming ketika Wonwoo mengatakan kalimat itu, entah kenapa dadanya membuncah. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Mingyu. Ia telah mengabaikan kesungguhan kekasihnya.

"Mingyu, cium aku!"

"Cumbu aku seperti biasanya,"

"Lalu masuki aku,"

Mingyu terdiam, ingin tahu respon apa yang akan diberi Wonwoo jika ia menolaknya.

"Mingyuuu..." Lampir Wonwoo manja.

Ini jarang sekali terjadi, Wonwoo tidak pernah manja padanya. Lucu adalah kesan yang ia berikan pada Wonwoo saat ini.

Mingyu menjongkokkan kakinya lagi, kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan pemuda putih yang sedang terduduk di kasur. Sosok putih itu menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya, membiarkannya terjatuh, membuat bagian pinggangnya kebawah terekspos sempurna.

Wonwoo melingkari tangannya pada leher Mingyu, mencegah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tuk beranjak. Tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan beranjak, ini adalah fenomena langka dimana Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya tuk disentuh —dalam artian kesana.

Mingyu memulai aksinya lagi. Seperti tadi malam ia lumat bibir tipis itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda; lebih lembut, lebih intim, membuat Wonwoo ikut menikmatinya perlahan. Lambat namun pasti, dapat dirasakannya bibir Mingyu yang mengoyak mulutnya pelan —minta dibukakan pintunya karena ada daging yang ingin masuk. Menjelajah surga di dalam sana, menikmati kehangatan nan lengukkan indah yang akan keluar ketika ia berhasil menggoda benda-benda di dalamnya.

Didorongnya perlahan tubuh Wonwoo tuk merebahkan diri lagi disana, ingin ia kuasai sepenuhnya sosok putih yang meminta berbuat padanya tadi. Ia mengabaikan rengekan-rengekan ranjang akibat beban tubuhnya yang menimpa sosok dibawah nya. Mingyu ingin lebih.

Lupa cara tuk meminta, Mingyu menarik kasar sweater yang membalut sosok ringkih di bawahnya, tidak ada penolakan. Bibir yang sempat terpisah tadi karena kain yang ingin keluar melewati leher itu ia satukan lagi, bahkan makin memanas. Sudah tidak ada lumatan lembut, ia lupa cara bersopan santun. Bahkan permukaan basah, hangat nan empuk itu ia gigit juga. Mengabaikan eluh kesakitan sosok di bawahnya. Mingyu lepas kendali.

Wonwoo juga sudah hilang akalnya, ia yang biasanya menjaga kendali tidak tahu apa yang kini ia lakukan. Tubuhnya terasa panas dari atas sampai bawah, tangannya ingin meraba, meraba dan meraba. Meraba kulit sosok yang sedang mendominankan situasi ini. Wonwoo bahkan menarik kemeja putih Mingyu, mengoyaknya kasar membiarkan kancing-kancing tidak berdaya itu berhamburan entah kemana. Tidak sabar tuk menyentuh kulit coklat nan halus di sana. Ia alihkan kini pegangannya pada bahu sosok di atasnya. Ia cengkram keras. Mulut mereka masih menyatu dan mereka sudah tidak memedulikan gerakannya, hanya ingin menyapu satu sama lain. Saling mendorong kuat-kuat sehingga sesekali liur terjerembab jatuh.

Tidak sabar.

Bukan mulut lagi, Mingyu sudah mengalihkan ciumannya pada apa saja yang berada di bawah rahang Wonwoo. Bukan hanya ciuman; tapi lumatan, mengulum, tak lupa gigitan ia lakukan jua. Membuat sosok di bawahnya mengerang bak rintihan.

Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu. Ini terlalu nikmat. Kakinya menekan kasur dan bagian bawahnya sudah menegang akibat permainan Mingyu pada dua pusat di dadanya, bahkan pinggulnya ia maju mundurkan nakal menggoda kejantanan sosok yang sedang menibannya itu.

"Ming..ggh uhh!"

Menyadari sinyal yang diberikan Wonwoo Mingyu mengalihkan pegangannya pada kegagahan kepunyaan Wonwoo, ia remas —ia sudah lupa caranya menjadi halus— sesekali urutannya tidak bisa ditoleran. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang sempurna akibat cengkraman Mingyu pada bagian selatannya.

Bukan Wonwoo namanya jika tidak cepat dalam urusan ejakulasi, layanan Mingyu adalah nomor satu baginya untuk mengeluarkan cairan itu. Mingyu tersadar, ia tersenyum nakal

"Mau dilanjutkan?"

Pukulan Wonwoo di dada Mingyu seakan mengartikan _Kenapa tanggung sekali? Padanya_ sehingga Mingyu berhenti menggoda kekasihnya.

Dengan bantuan cairan Wonwoo Mingyu melumas jarinya lalu ia masukkan ke dalam manhole milik submissive, menggodanya dengan gerakan masuk-dikeluarkan.

"Ahh..."

Mingyu masukkan satu lagi jarinya, mencipta gerakan seperti gunting di dalam sana. Memperlebar jalannya tuk masuk nanti.

Wonwoo mencengkeram bantal di kepalanya, sangat erat sampai Mingyu bisa melihat ia hampir merobeknya.

"Tenang hyung, aku disini." Mingyu menundukkan tubuhnya, mengukung sosok itu sebagai ganti kata jangan khawatir. Ia cium pelipis Wonwoo pun gantian telinganya sesekali ia goda —ia cium bahkan ia gigit. Menambah semangat Wonwoo tuk melanjutkan, matanya dipejamkan dan cengkramannya sudah beralih pada rambut Mingyu.

Satu tangan Mingyu mengusap halus pangkal paha Wonwo, sementara tangannya yang lain masih membuat jalan. Wonwoo yang masih hikmat dengan rintihannya sontak terkaget karena jari panjang yang sedang memasuki dirinya menyentuh sebuah titik di dalamnya. Titik yang membuat penisnya menegang kembali, bahkan mengeluarkan isinya.

Mingyu gemas dengan sikap Wonwoo, ingin ia sudahi acara menggalinya tersebut. Namun ia takut Wonwoo kesakitan.

"Minggh.. ahh, masukih ahh akhhu!"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Mingyu membuka celananya. Kejantanannya sendiri juga sudah menegang sempurna. Ia lumas kejantanan miliknya dengan semen Wonwo tadi, mengantisipasi gerak terhambat yang akan tercipta nanti.

Wonwoo terperangah. Benda yang sangat diagunginya sudah di depan mata, kini sisanya tinggal kemampuannya memanjakan benda tersebut.

"Wonwoo aku masuk." —datar.

Tidak meminta izin dari pria yang akan dimasukinya, Mingyu berinisiatif bercinta dengan kemampuannya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Ahh... Gyuuhhh!"

Wonwoo mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, meski tak terelakkan juga tapi ia tidak ingin kekasihnya khawatir. Ia makin mencengkramkan pegangannya pada bahu Mingyu.

Tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua, kala Mingyu sudah menyatukan dirinya sempurna dalam lubang itu ia mulai mengoyak Wonwoo. Perlahan halus, mengingat laki-laki yang dimasukinya kini adalah sosok yang ringkih. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa mentolerir rasa sakitnya, kenikmatannya belum datang dan hanya perih yang ia rasakan.

"AAkhh.. Gyuh! Akh! Khhh..."

Wonwoo menggelinjang hebat, rasa nikmat yang dinantikannya tidak berkunjung, hanya sosok di atas yang menikmati gerakannya sendiri.

Mingyu sendiri sudah lupa daratan, Penisnya disambut dengan dicengkram erat lubang di bawahnya. Adalah penantiannya selama ini tuk berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Menghasilkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, bahkan melupakan rintihan sosok di bawah yang meminta tuk dihentikan aktifitasnya kini. Tapi Mingyu terlalu bergairah, ia sudah terhanyut ke dalam dunianya.

"Argh.. akh hrg ..ahg!"

Mingyu mempercepat temponya, ia sudah lupa diri.

"Kim.. Mingh! Hah.. hah hahhkk.." Wonwoo mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman, sakitnya tak terbantahkan dan sosok yang mengukungnya kini tidak sadar akan perbuatannya. Padahal ia melihat wajah Wonwoo. Melihat wajah khawatir dan sakit di bawahnya, mata Wonwoo juga sudah dipenuhi air mata. Tapi fantasi liarnya terus mengajak Mingyu menikmati situasi ini.

"HNNG.. AHH AH.. AHH.. GYHUU.. ―AKKH AHH!

Wonwoo hampir tak sadarkan diri, ia megeratkan tangannya mengelilingi leher Mingyu dan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Mingyu. Berharap agar Mingyu meminimalisir gerakannya, namun nihil. Gerakan Mingyu masih dahsyat, bahkan makin berontak ketika kaki Wonwoo mengunci pinggangnya. Sekali lagi menciptakan sakit tak terbantahkan di bawah sana.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Berjuta posisi sudah ia coba namun tak ada satupun yang menyelamatkannya dari gerak beringas Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah bergonta-gonti memegang bantal lalu seprai di bawahnya, kemudian menggencat kepala Mingyu lagi. Tapi sosok diatasnya kini belum menanggapinya juga. Wonwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Lega.

Mingyu tersadar dari dunia liarnya sendiri, ia perhatikan sosok putih di bawahnya. Tidak sadarkan diri. Dan keadaan tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Mingyu tersenyum dan memperhatikan Wonwoo, lalu ditundukkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya menempel pada telinga Wonwoo, "Jangan lagi-lagi kau menggodaku sayang, kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Kesakitan hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan berfikir kalau tangismu bisa menghentikanku." Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, sepertinya seks pertamanya memberikan efek samping yang mempengaruhi entah pola pikir atau caranya memperlakukan Wonwoo di kemudian hari.

Ia balikkan sosok itu, Wonwoo meringis sedikit —rupanya ia masih setengah tersadar. Pinggul Wonwoo ia naikkan, sekali lagi kejantannya memasuki lubang nikmat itu, menciptakan rintihan yang sekali lagi memenuhi udara.

 **End**

* * *

Hai hai? Terimakasih reviewnya Yikyuchan, GestiPark, Hyunchannn, MeliaWon, DevilPrince, Egatoti, minegyukim, and the guests...

Padahal tadinya gamau dilanjut krna tadi'a sy cuma mau mengenalkan penyakit Wonwoo dan pola berpacaran mereka, tp para reviewers meminta dilanjutkan(Terimakasih teman-teman!).

Nah di chapter ini pola berpacaran mereka dijelaskan lebih detail (sekarang sudah pada ngerti kenapa Wonwoo takut lebih dari ciuman, bercumbu aja Mingyu udh parah abis gmn klo berhub. intim?), dan ada penyelesaian ttg Mingyu yang ttp menerima Wonwoo apa adanya, sehingga Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu untk menggunakan dirinya. Dan ternyata seks pertama mereka malah menimbulkan kepribadian baru bagi Mingyu (Hahhaha..), sabar ya Wonu...

TERIMAKASIH TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG, I LOVE YOU ALL!

RnR pleasexD


End file.
